Can't be normal, can I?
by SonAletaDee
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, Hermione goes to Australia in search of her parents. She ends up staying there longer than expected and meets some other girls her age, Cleo, Emma and Rikki. The rest of summary in first chapter. Hiatus is off, I've updated the next chapter and am hopefully going to keep updating.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pretend that the girls are all 19, thanks, oh and I dont own harry potter or H2O JAW._**

**_After Harry defeats Voldemort, Hermione goes to Australia in search of her parents. She ends up sataying there longer than expected and meets some other girls her age, Cloe, Emma and Rikki. Soon all 4 girls are mermaids, but when Mia's parents say they're going back to Britain, what will they do? Hermione's coming back, and this time she's different. What will everyone do when this badass mermaid comes back?_**

* * *

><p>The war's over. He's gone. That's all that was going through my head for a few days after Harry defeated Voldemort, before I remembered my parents were in Australia. With this war I almost forgot, what kind of daughter am I? With that question in my head, I went to Australia, and ended up staying there for a while becoming friends with Cleo, Rikki and Emma.<p>

A few months after we became friends, Zane, the rich brat, tricked me and Cleo to go on his boat, which he told us, after he pushed it out to sea, had a missing piece. After a while, when Zane wasn't looking, Rikki jumped onto the boat and showed us the missing piece, then said that she stole it. After putting the piece in, she started up the engine and we drove around ''till we found Emma and asked if she would come on too. When Emma got on, I took over the controls and went far away from shore, and with my luck, that engine broke down. In the distance we could see an island, the one we had wanted to go to for a while now.

Mako Island.

After getting to shore, Emma being the 'responsible' one, as I was more like Rikki now, took out her cell and said that we were lucky she came along. Noticing she had no signal, she convinced us to try to get higher. Getting to the highest point was tough, and when we reached the top, Cleo fell down where this moon pool type thing was. After following her, Em jumped into the pool to look for a way out. When she came back, the told us it was a 20 second swim, so we all jumped in.

Looking around us we saw that the water was bubbling and it was white. Looking up we saw the moon, directly above us. When the bubbling stopped, we all swam down and out, and the water police rescued us. I could have gotten us out, but they didn't know about magic at the time as they were muggles. But not anymore.

Now, we are all mermaids, so I've already told them about magic. Weird thing was that they could do magic too, most likely because of the powers of the moon. The only problem about this whole thing is that we can't get wet without having a fish tail and my mum and dad said we were moving back to Britain. I'm hoping the girls will come with me, but seeing as there's nothing really holding me and them together, except that were mermaids, doesn't help my case.

"Hello Mrs. Chadwick. Is Rikki home?" I asked after knocking on Rikki's door. I'm doing her first as she's the most likely to come.

"Yes, she is Hermione, would you like to come in?" She replied.

"Yes please." I said and, after being welcomed in, went to Rikki's room.

"Rikki! I have some bad news and a question." I said when I was at her door.

"What is it, Mia?" Rikki asked after she pulled me into her room.

"Um... My parents said that were going back to Britain, and I can't stay here." I said, trying not to cry at the thought of leaving these friends. Sure I had everyone from Hogwarts, but they had hurt me sometime, somehow.

"You want me to come? I'd be happy to, you know that right? That's what friends do, stick together." She said before I could ask her. I sighed in relief, knowing that I'd at least have Rikki with me.

"Okay Rikka Chicka, let's go to Emma's!" I said smirking, knowing it annoyed her.

"Okay... Hermy Germy!" She said back then ran downstairs, me chasing after her, going out the door and to the house next to us and knocking on the door.

"Hello girls, how are you doing today?" Mrs. Gilbert said.

"Good, is Emma here?" Rikki asked, before I could.

"Yes. She and Cleo are here. Would you like to see them?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"Yes please. Could we come in?" I beat Rikki to the line.

"Of course, Hermione. They're upstairs dying Emma's hair. I just hope it'll look alright..." She trailed off as we made our way upstairs, before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Cleo asked. Feeling the doorknob was unlocked, I just walked right in.

"You should lock the door, looking like that." I said, pointing to Emma's tail.

"Sorry, I forgot there was water necessary!" Cleo said.

"Hey, Emma, you really going this red? Firelight Flash?" Rikki said, handing the box to the fishy Emma.

"What! You said it would be Indian sunset!" Em screeched

"Sorry! There wasn't any left!" Cleo said, defending herself.

"Okay, clean this up and dry your hair in case some one comes." I said, wanting to get them ready for the news. After they did what they were told I started.

"Well, my parents said we are moving back to Britain and that I have to come." I said, a little happier now that I know Rikki's coming.

"I'm coming with you." Cleo said right after I finished. We all looked over at Emma and heard the same thing.

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Authors note

**Okay this isn't a chapter but an Authors Note (Sorry to those who get alerts). ****If you don't want to read it then you'll miss out on the chance. Your loss.**

**I will not be updating regularly, unless my teacher wants to let us have a homework free week. Or I get Idea's out of my head. Somethings stuck in there and I can't get it to leave without posting a few, so I will. I have a new story so check that out too if you want.**

**Also if you want, I'll make a few one-shots about the story, you just have to tell me the topic in a review, or PM me. I have a poll too.**

**Thanks to every one who read this,**

**HotWings - soon to be SonAletaDee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... I'm sorta back. I can't even start to explain how sorry I am. Please don't hate me! I would have updated months ago, but I lost a year's worth of chapters for all my stories. Over 20 chapters for this one. It's a crappy excuse but it's the one I have. Also, it's summer vacation, and I have no school to worry about so I thought I'd get back into writing. Here is the second chapter to 'Can't be Normal, Can I?'  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor H20: JAW.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm coming with you." Cleo said right after I finished. We all looked over at Emma and heard the same thing.<em>

_Silence._

"Em? Emma? Hello?"

"I'm not coming. I can't just leave my life here...It's not rational. I'm sorry 'Mione, but I can't. Not even for you." replied Emma quietly.

"Emma!" said Cleo, shocked just as much as I was. "How can you just leave her like that? She's one of your best friends." she whispered.

"I hardly even know her! For the longest time I thought her favourite colour was red. What is it?"

"Red." I quickly answered.

"You're lying. What's your real favourite colour?"

"It's red! I'm not kidding." I kept insisting. But it wasn't. It was indigo. She was right of course, I was lying, but it was to keep her with me.

"You are a horrible liar." She said before walking up and out of the bathroom, into her own.

"Well... I guess we should go pack. Yeah. Meet at my place around seven?" I said sadly to the other two.

"Sure." was their response.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione here? She called." chirped a voice down the stairs.<p>

"Oh! Hi Rikki. Here, come in, she's in her room." said my Mum, helping her bring her luggage up the stairs. "What's this for?"

Rikki seemingly stopped. "You guys are going to England, yes? Well guess what, we're not leaving 'Mione. No way."

"We? All three of you?"

"..." there was no reply, at least that I know of.

"Who's staying?" my Mother gasped. I knew that it was time to step in.

"Emma." I replied curtly before helping Rikki the rest of the way up. I know I shouldn't be this mad, but she was my best friend! No, she still is... but why couldn't she come?

"-to 'Mione. You in there?" I could faintly hear Cleo's I was pulled out of my thoughts. When did she get here?  
>As if she could read my thoughts (probably seeing the look on my face), she quickly replied.<p>

" About two minutes ago. Now what the hell where you thinking about so hard that you couldn't answer?"

"Sorry, I was kinda thinking... well more like ranting about how Emma's not coming." I admitted.

"It's such a bummer. I mean, she could come for the learning experience! Wouldn't that be _great_?" said Rikki sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter guys. Lets just get ready for -wait, when are we leaving?" oh Bloody Hell... I forgot to tell them. "Mia? Mia? 'Mione! Hello?"

"Um..." I chuckled softly before sighing. "The flight is tomorrow at 4 PM, our time, we'll get there 3 PM our time tomorrow, 6 AM their time. It'll take us a couple days to get used to it, but... we'll be there."

Their jaws dropped. I could see the shock written all over their faces, making me cringe.

"To...morrow? That's kinda short notice." said Cleo reluctantly. I groaned.

"I know, but you don't have to come. It's optional. I-"

Rikki cut me off. "I don't care, I'm still coming. Anyways I want to see this Diagon Alley you speak so fondly of." At the mention of Diagon Alley, Cleo brightened up and agreed to coming. I smiled at that.

"Don't forget about the Butterbeer." I said jokingly, which we all laughed at. "Do you guys wanna sleep over? I think it'll be easier that way."

"Why not?" said Cleo, to which Rikki nodded her head. For the first bit, we played games like tic-tac-toe, chess, I spy etc. A bunch of kids games to pass the time. We laughed a lot, and were soon told to keep it down. We sat in almost-silence, telling jokes or making comments every once in a while, before mutually deciding on getting to sleep. Our decision was reinforced by the fact that it was already twelve thirty. Only 16 more hours. We were ready to leave Australia and be welcomed into a world of pure magic. Ready to go to England, and start an almost new life. A happy one hopefully.

We went our separate ways in the house - First to get dressed, then to get ready for bed, hoping for at least a eight hour sleep. The night was calm and cool when we finally laid down, thanks to Cleo misting us with the water in the air. No one said it, but we were all thinking the same thoughts.

_ 'If only Emma was here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it. I know it's short but I'm just getting my muse back. So once again thank you for being so patient with me, and not giving up. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review in that little box down there. It would be appreciated. Again, so sorry for the long wait, and I will try for anywhere from next Friday to next Monday. Review!**


End file.
